To Win the Heart of the Brit!
by Otaku Kyari
Summary: A crack filled FrUkUs fanfiction where people can send in their own opinions as to how France and America can try to win England's heart! fail summary is fail Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - revelations

{{Hey there, so here's another crack filled fic from yours truly, It'll be my first attempt at something longer then one chapter so I hope you'll like it, please enjoy}}

The atmosphere was heavy, a pin could be heard if one dropped, everyone was so silent. The crowded room was all looking in direction, that of France and America.

Now, usually, these two were the loudest in the room, causing trouble and laughing, picking playfully on other nations (*cough* England *cough*).

Today however, they were sitting quiet still, both looking fairly serious, both with our a smile on their face and both glaring at the other every so often.

"Like, what's happening there?" Poland whispered to Lithuania who shrugged in confusion.

Russia beside him said quietly in his cheery voice "Maybe they are fighting, da?".

Prussia sighed beside him and said "No way, if francypants was fighting with someone I'd know about it! Besides he barely talks to America".

"Zhen vhy are they like that huh?" Germany said in a low voice, gesturing towards the two who at that moment glared daggers at each other.

"Maybe their hungry?" Italy beamed happily, as usual not feeling the atmosphere.

"I doubt that is it Italy-San, they look more angry then hungry to me" Japan bowed slightly in the chair beside him, watching the two with confusion.

"Vell vhat ever it is they better solve it soon, the meetings will start in an hour and who knows vhat vould set those two off" Austria sighed, also slightly curious about the strange situation at the other end (if you could same something round had an end…) of the meeting table.

"Maybe it's some kind of scandal!" Hungary smiled, usually loving these kinds of situations as they usually resulted in some interesting gossip about the other nations.

The nations all around the table kept this up, all trying to figure out what the problem could be. These two were usually fun loving not serious and the didn't fight with each other at meetings so why?...

Scotland and Ireland walked in shortly after, walking across the room to the chairs, both shooting some fierce and dangerous looks at the Frenchman and American who both looked at them and notices the glare, America biting his lip and France running his hand through his hair.

The atmosphere, it was to much, the Celtic nations seemed to be involved with whatever was wrong with the other two, but, unlike with those two, everyone knew to stay away from the celts when angry.

Scotland groaned and lay his head on the table, clearly tired. Ireland just rubbed his temple in circular movement with his thumb and index finger, a headache was presumed. If they didn't seem angry they'd have guessed a hangover but that clearly wasn't the case.

The nations mumbled a bit more, all getting more and more confused. The celts never associated with either of the two, besides not liking them, but they weren't petty or anything, they still joked around with them at meetings.

The final piece to their puzzle entered the room now, certainly not himself.

England, normally a high class gentleman who'd say good morning to all ad then sit in his chair between the American and the Frenchman, walked across the room, slumped into a seat between Ireland and Scotland and put his briefcase on the table, not placed it gently, just dumped it on the desk in front of him. The nations looked over to the Brit in shock and surprise, mouths hanging open, confused at the lack of gentlemanly manner. "What?." England, clearly not putting up with anything, said in a dangerously low tone, one that Spain and Prussia shivered at, recognizing that tone of voice from England's vicious pirate years.

Japan was the first person in the room to address on of the people acting out of character "Good morning England-san, how are you?".

England seemed surprised at hearing such a gentle voice and looked over at Japan "Yes, good morning Japan, couldn't be better" he said, glaring across the table at the Frenchman and the American "and you?". Japan, along with most nations in the room, gulped, most never seeing England looking that frightening before (except Spain and Prussia who gulped because they knew it was trouble).

"I-I'm well, thank you England-san" Japan stuttered slightly, having difficulty ignoring the look he gave the two on the other end of the table.

"I liked that look, da, England-san should become one with Russia" Russia smiled his childish smile, looking over at the Brit.

Scotland and Ireland, completely out of character, moved closed to their younger brother, stopping any other words from the Russians mouth, who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to doodling.

Scotland and Ireland usually liked to pick on England themselves, as older brothers did, but nobody in this room had ever seen them defend or protect England before, so this was yet another bizarre experience.

"What's up Francypants?" Prussia yelled suddenly, causing many nations to jump in fright and his brother to sush him.

France looked up at his good friend and replied "Ah, just a personal matter".

Spain then joined in with "Si mi amigo, but you seem more… tense and irritated then troubled.

France opened his mouth to speak but America cut across him "Well the wine bastards to busy being a pompous bastard who can't see when he's beaten".

France glared daggers and then growled at America "As if your fat 'eaded ego is better moi in a matter like zhis you burger obsessed little shit".

All the nations in the room gawped at them in shock, if they thought they were out of character before, they just weren't them now. Those two never shot such venomous insults before and it surprised all of them.

"Not this shite again!" Ireland groaned, standing up and glaring daggers at the two across the table.

"Yes, you bastards say one more word and I'll come over there and make sure you can't say another" Scotland growled threateningly, causing the two to gulp and look away from each other, becoming quiet again.

Ireland sat back down again, watching the two down the table closely, clearly looking for any excuse to go down there and kick their asses.

England, completely unlike usual, growled and said to his brothers "If this meetings fucking long I'm sure I'll do something I won't regret".

This was shocking, yes he fought with France a lot but he never swore and never sounded threatening.

Scotland burst out laughing, wrapping an arm around England's shoulders "Now that's my little brother! If you do it I'm right behind you".

Ireland then smirked evilly down at the only other two in the room who understood "Don't forget me, it'd be my feckin' pleasure".

France and America both gulped and America made a zip the lips gesture, France nodding and reading through his papers.

England smirked, nodding at his brothers in appreciation. It way not look like it to others but they really did all get along.

"Care to explain vhats going on?" Prussia asked of England in curiosity, knowing France would not talk now with a threats from the Celtic brothers.

England sighed and tried to relax a little bit before responding "Those two idiots have a crush on the same person, and that person isn't interested" he said the last part loudly, as if accentuating the fact to the two.

"A crush on someone?" Hungary piped up, finally happy to be able to get some gossip, by the sounds of things it'd be good.

"If this is because of a crush, how are you three involved?" Spain asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, other nations nodding as mumbling in agreement.

"because those bastards have the cheek to get a crush on our little brother! And then call every few minutes, send stupid flowers and shit and non-stop bothering him" Scotland growled, glaring over at the two men in question.

"Yeah and we were staying with England for the week and we haven't slept in that long because of them!" Ireland hissed, still glaring daggers at the two.

"Shut. up!" Poland squeaked, joining Hungary and Japan on the fanatic band wagon "You like, both have a crush on him?".

"It's not a crush it's true love!" France retorted indignantly, looking over at England hopefully.

"Yeah my love is true, unlike the French fuckers false perverted love!" America said quickly after, glaring at France and then turning back to England.

"You bastards never learn" Scotland growled menacingly, standing up, clearly ready to attack them by his fierce stance and flexing muscles.

Other nations intervened when Ireland stood up behind him, pulling a bottle, from seemingly nowhere, and smashed it off the table, a frightening smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey whoa easy there!" Prussia yelled, grabbing Ireland's shoulders and pulling him back, taking a mental note to never be loud, but still awesome, anywhere near the guy when he had a lack of sleep, he was one scary guy without sleep.

Germany, quiet the powerful nation, needed help to hold back the angry Scotsman, Russia and Spain struggling with him to hold the man back.

England sighed and stood up, clearing his throat "Brothers that's enough!" the two ceased immediately, looking over at their brother in confusion "and you two, piss of, I'm going to say it one more time, I'm not bloody interested, move on with your lives".

Everyone in the room went silent, all waiting for the inevitable loud outburst from the two love birds, but it never came, never had a chance. England cleared his throat again and turned to Germany "Now, shouldn't we be starting the meeting?".

Germany cleared his throat, composing himself, and announced loudly "Uh, Of course, the meeting will be starting now! Everyone please take your seats!".

The idea of doing this was difficult but of course they did, the meeting had to occur no matter how interested they all where in other things.

The meeting passed by with nobody, not even the German, paying attention through the meeting, all watching the non-verbal conversation between the Celtic nations and the two love stuck blondes.

France smiles dashingly at England, who rolls his eyes in exasperation, Ireland beside him giving the finger and barring some of his teeth threateningly.

America chuckled at the response France got from the two and raised a flirtatious and playful eyebrow at the Brit, causing Scotland to growl and glare dangerously at the American.

England sighed and glared over at the two before putting a hand on each of his brothers arms and nodding reassuringly at them, as if telling them everything was alright, that he could deal with it.

Deal with it the Brit must because this situation is not going away on its own and it's not going to stop anytime soon...

{{So the crushes are irritatingly out of control and England's older brothers are on the verge of snapping... Sounds fun!

Haha, so I hope your enjoying this fic, please leave a response on which nation you think he should end up with England and why? (if you can't decide yet, wait a little while, more chapters to come really soon!)}}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - how it all began

The meeting was over and Japan was walkng back to the hotel he was staying at.

England and his two brothers just so happened to be staying at that same hotel so they were walking back with him.

"So where is Wales-San?" Japan asked, trying to start a conversation with his three companions.

Scotland laughed and replied "Haha, that ol' stick in the mud said he had to much work to show up at one of these meetings, as usual".

Japan nodded politely, not actually understanding the scotsmans accent but picking up that Wales was to busy to attend the meeting.

"England-San?" Japan asked curiously, his fanboyness unable to withhold itself anymore.

"Yes Japan?" England asked calmly, always calm around the Japanese nation as he was kind, quiet and didn't cause problems.

"I was just wondering, if you don't mind, how exactly did this whole business with France-San and American-San start?" He asked this quietly and tactfully, not wanting to set off the two older brothers tempers.

"Ah I see, well I suppose many people are curious about this…" England said, looking up at the sky as if wondering the same thing himself, his brothers nodding in thought in front of them.

"You see laddie, even we don't really get how it started" Scotland said thoughtfully, looking at the small Asian nation with confusion.

"Yeah, we know it had something to do with the two being in a bar together, for some bizarre reason, and the topic came up about crushes" Ireland continued, thinking back to the night it all happened "They found out they both liked our little brother and went mad, neither one giving up for the other.".

"Then the whole mess ended up in my house the next night…" England responded, looking up to the sky and recollecting the night.

"Dreithair! Duras!" Ireland called lazily, hearing a knocking on the front door of the english manner house.

England popped outbid the kitchen and rolled his eyes "Would it kill one of you two to answer the door?".

"It just might" Ireland replied jokingly, receiving a playful punch in the arm from the Brit as he passed.

"and besides" Scotland said from beside Ireland, looking back at his youngest brother "Every time I answer your door, someone runs off freaked out. Something about me being overly intimidating".

England sighed, knowing full well why anyone would be frightened by the scot answering the door, he was 6"9 in height, well built, had wild fiery red hair and spoke with a frighteningly strict Scottish accent, making him sound fierce and angry.

England sighed and as the banging on the door became more frantic and loud he was given the impression the matter was rather urgent.

He opened the door and sighed, seeing the irritating American and the perverted Frenchman, both of whomever faces lit up when he answered the door.

"Iggy dude! We gotta talk, like urgent!" America said quickly, glaring over at the Frenchman who sighed and took a more polite tone to the intrusion "Bonjour Angleterre, we apologies for dropping by without warning, may we speak for a moment?".

England, for once glad of the Frenchman being there, if it had just been the American and his rudeness the door would have slammed shut already, sighed and gestures for them to follow him.

They arrived in his home office down the hallway and took seats around his desk, England looking at the two and then asking "Now, what is all this about?".

"Well you see, England, me and France were out drinking together! He was drinking wine, I was drinking some refreshing American beers, you know 'cause they're much better and-" America burst out, getting straight into the point as quickly and irritatingly visually as possible.

"Oui, anyway a discussion came up on relationships, you know, crushes and what not, anyway it turned out we both likened the same person" France said calmly, cutting across the his rant and rolling his eyes at the American who clearly didn't know how to deal with England as well as him.

"I see… and? What about it?" England asked, perplexed by the fact that they came to him of all people about relationships. Wasn't this Frances specialty?.

"Yeah well the we're both determined to end up with this person, it's live true love, both liked this person for a while apparently…" America replied, Reflecting on his many years of liking this person.

"Oui, but we need to know how this person feels about us, which one of us they'd rather end up with" France said, looking straight into the Brits eyes.

England looked confused as they both stared at him in silence, not understanding what exactly it is he was supposed to say now.

"Well?" the both asked, looking oexpectantly at him.

Now he figured out the situation he was in and spluttered "Y-You meant me?"

France and America nodded seriously with enthusiasm, and England's eyes widened "Well I'm not bloody interested in either of you so you can get that out of your head now!".

"I cannot forget about my feelings for you mon petit Angleterre" France responded cooly, smiling dashingly at the shortest blonde.

"Yeah, I ain't giving up! Maybe ya don't feel that way now but who's to say you won't after I show you how much I care!" America bellowed loudly, grinning his 'I'm the hero' grin.

At the loud shout Ireland and Scotland walked in, noticing with annoyance it was the idiot as the pervert.

"What're you bastards doing here?" Scotland growled, never liking either of them, causing the two blondes to jump, not noticing his presence previously.

"Scotland! Ireland! W-What a pleasant surprise!" America stuttered, well aware of their infamous strength and tempers.

"We asked what your doing here bastards" Ireland growled, looking to England for clarification.

"They say the came here… because of a crush…" England said quietly, notting his brothers both looked confused.

"a crush?" Scotland and Ireland chorused in confusion, clearly waiting for further clarification.

"It's not a crush Iggy dude it's real love!" America said loudly and desperately.

"Oui, a crush is an understatement Angleterre, J'adore vu" France said in a soothing tone, grabbing England's hand.

Scotland, repulsed by these two and noticing England felt the same as him, pulled his younger brother behind his back "I'm sure he has informed you he's not interested so piss off"

America and France were about to retort but Ireland cut across them with a venomous growl "I wouldn't if I were you, unless ya have a death wish I suggest ya leave"

They got the hint and left the house, leaving the two older brothers in a bad mood and England watching the door in shock at that un-expectant surprise.

"… and they've been calling, texting, send gifts and flowers and showing up at my door every since" England sighed, finishing his story and looking at the sky.

"Ohhh~" ah croud chorused, snapping England out of his thoughts and causing him to look around.

It was no longer just him, his brothers and Japan. Now Hungary, Austria, Poland, Germany, Prussia, Spain, Italy and Russia were gathered around them, all listening to the story.

England looked to his brothers who shrugged, obviously just as lost in thought as him, not noticin the crowd arrive either.

"Heh, we came along towards the start of the story, We're all staying at that hotel two and this story was to juicy to ignore" Hungary smiled, reading the confused looks exchanged between the brothers.

England nodded and sighed "Well I guess you all know the story now".

"Hai, It sounds very tough England-San, they are not men to give up once their minds are set" Hapan responded, giving his friend a pat on the back.

"If you become one with russia I can get rid of them for you da?" Russia smiled innocently, scaring most nations except Scotland, Ireland and England.

Scotland wrapped an arm around the Russians shoulders ad laughed "I've always liked this guy! Come drinking with us sometime, I'll buy ya a drink". Ireland laughed and nodded in agreement beside him.

"So what are you going to do?" Hungary asked England, her fangirlness desperate for something to happen between them.

"Hope the feckers give up and move on, of course" England replied exasperatedly, sighing at that unlikely thought.

"of course…" Hungary, Poland and Japan sighed, all desperatly waiting for the day they'd find some Yaoi gossip amongst some of the nations.

They all walked back to the hotel, together, all chatting about the American and the Frenchman, all wondering what they would try next, to win the heart of the Brit.

{{Haha, oh the random crackness of it all! Heh, so anyway one more chaper of sweet explaination and family moments and then we're on to the main event! Trying to win the heart of the brit! (please send in your suggestions on a way to win his heart xP) }}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Brotherly moments

A week had passed since the world meeting occurred, all nations had gone back home, including Scotland and Ireland who just couldn't take another day without sleep.

England was lying on the sofa in the living room, his arm over his eyes, his other draped over the edge of the sofa.

The past few days had been tough on him. America and France never stopped bothering him, his boss gave him thousands of jobs to do and his brothers snapped about two days into staying with him, unable to take another day of it.

He was feeling exhausted, and because of this ill, he hadn't slept in over two weeks and he had an awful headache from the constant phone ringing and the knocking and shouting at the door.

There was a soft and quick knock on the door,one that England only associated with one person, a person he'd be more then glad to see.

"Good morning Wales" England smiled when he opened the door to the auburn haired more calm and collected brother.

"Mornin' England, just heard about your situation from the others now, how's it going?" Wales asked in a calm tone, always good in any situation.

"Same old same old…" England sighed as his mobile phone rang loudly, gesturing for his brother to come in.

"I see…" Wales responded, walking into the house and taking a seat in the living room beside England. "So it's been like this for weeks?".

England nodded and sighed "Non stop really…". Wales nodded and looked at his brother sadly "I feel sorry for you, can't say I've ever been in a situation like this so I have no real advice for you but I do see the toughness and irritation of the situation".

The phone rang again and England groaned irritatedly like a child, something Wales hadn't heard since those days, causing his to smile and tease "Your starting to sound like your adorable younger self".

England punched him playfully in the arm and chuckled "Oh shut up! You've no idea how tired I am ok?".

Wales laughed and raised his hands in defeat "Haha, alright alright, sorry" he then sighed as the phone stopped and started again seconds later.

"The calls are that frequent?". "Not that frequent, that was purely coincidental" England chuckled, chucking his phone under a cushion on the sofa and lying on it, causing Wales to chuckle "Your so childish, there are probably better ways to deal with this".

"Probably but until I figure them out" England shrugged and then sank down on the sofa a bit more and squashed the cushion a bit more "This'll have to do".

Wales, the sweeter of the older brothers, sighed and smiled, getting up and pushing England down the sofa a bit, sitting on the phone himself and putting a hand on his brothers head "There, now you can get a little sleep here and I can finish my book with no interruptions" he smiled, holding up a book and ruffling the blondes hair.

England looked like he was going to cry tears of joy and became an England barely anyone saw "Thank you~" he beamed, wrapping his arms around the Welshman's waist "You are the best brother! No the best person on this planet!".

Wales then laughed "It's hard to think of you as a serious guy when you pull stuff like this". He knew England was well over tired so understood why he was so happy.

Wales looked down and noticed in surprise his brother was already asleep on his lap, his arms still wrapped around his brothers waist. he smiled and pushed some hair out of his brothers face.

An hour passed and the front door opened, causing Wales to look back in anger until he realized who it was. Scotland and Ireland burst in and were about to shout until Wales sushed them quickly.

They looked over at the back of the sofa in confusion and Ireland asked "Wales? What're you doing here?".

Scotland then asked "Yeah, and where's England?".

Wales smiled and pointed down. The other two walked to the front of the sofa and then Ireland cooed mockingly in a quiet voice "Aww he looks so cute~". Scotland chuckled and put a hand on his sleeping brothers forehead "Heh, glad the wee laddie is finally getting some sleep, he was looking awful".

Wales smiled an said mockingly "God guys, If I didn't know any better i'd say you guys cared about him".

Ireland hit him lightly on the head and replied "Don't you start, It's bad enough every other nation think we hate him". Scotland then sighed "Yeah, a few think I'd kill the guy first shot I get".

Wales sighed and shook his head, knowing full well what they meant because he was in the same boat. Yes, they fought, Sure, they complained, Of course, they argued but if he was in trouble they run to help and if any of them need help he's the first there to support them.

"What's that buzzing?" Ireland asked, hearing a strange buzzing noise in the room that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh, that'd be his phone" Wales said nonchalantly, pointing at his brother and smiling.

Scotland then chuckled and asked "We can't smash it I suppose? It'd make us all a little happier".

Wales chuckled and responded "No we can't smash it, you know as well as I do phones are a big business thing, he needs it, as much as he doesn't want it.

Ireland chuckled while smiling down at his baby brother "Heh, he was a pirate, he was a punk, he was a fierce empire and he's still a fierce nation one doesn't want to anger. Now he's a cute little blonde guy, hugging his bro while hugging his waist".

Scotland and Wales burst out laughing, Scotland thumping Ireland on the back and laughing "Very true Ireland!". Wales then chuckled "Yes, but now we've woken him" he said, looking down at his stirring brother.

England opened his eyes and looked up to see all three brothers smiling down at him. "What're you two doing here?" he yawned, letting go of Wales and sitting up beside him.

"We came by to see how yer situation was going but I guess your big brother Wales is better at mindin' ya then we are" Scotland chuckled, sitting on the other side of him on the three person sofa.

Ireland sat on an armchair beside the sofa and said mockingly "Ya looked so cute! Hard to believe your such a grumpy git when ya look all innocent like that~".

England stuck his tongue out childishly at Ireland and stretched, his brothers all laughing playfully at his childish behavior.

The phone rang yet again and Wales stood up, grabbing the phone from under the pillow and glancing at it with a cheeky smirk "I wonder if they'd be calling as much if scot answered the phone?".

Ireland and England burst out laughing at the thought while Scotland smirked evilly and said "Can I borrow your phone England? There's these two problems I have to deal with.

England chuckle and wiped one of his eyes "Hah, alright just don't scare them to much".

Scotland just winked and his evil grin grew immensely "Of course not laddie, I just have a few words for them".

Scotland walked out into the hall and answered the phone. The three brothers in the living room in silent fits of giggles as Scotland answered the phone to France first and then America shortly afterwards.

Now, I can't repeat what Scotland said to them for legal reasons but lets just say America and France didn't call for the rest of the day. Sure it was just one day, but hey, a day could do wonders for a guys mood.

{{Heh, I just had to have a brothers chapter! I'm an Irish girl so I jus' love ya see Ireland or Scotland doin'… well anything xP

So the whole wacky crush stuff will start up again properly next chapter, and let me just say, it should be crack filled~ (send in your suggestions on a way to win the brits heart and hopefully well get a good few chapters outta this!)}}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Movie night

((Hello and welcome, So our first attempt at the brits heart suggestion was actually made by my sister so here it is xP, Hope ya'll enjoy~))

England's brothers left again the next day but decided to stay that night as it seemed they'd actually be able to sleep, Scotland's "lesson" on the phone seemed to be sinking it.

England was just walking towards the sofa with a steaming cup of tea when there came a knock on the front door. He sighed and walked over to answer it.

"Iggy dude, how's it going?" America beamed when England opened the door, walking past him into the house before he'd have the chance to slam the door shut.

"What're you doing here America?" England sighed in irritation and then growled "and it's not Iggy, it's England! please refrain using from that ridiculous nickname".

"Heh yeah sorry, well ya know we haven't hung out in ages and well when that Scottish guy answered the phone yesterday I kinda figured the hero could save you, you know since you guys don't get along" America replied, smiling slyly and standing in his 'I'm the hero pose'.

England sighed and then placed a hand on his hip, raising the other and showing the numbers on his fingers "Right, one, We haven't hung out in a while because you've been a total irritation, two, I don't need your protection 'hero' and three, My brothers and I get along just fine thank you, the way we act seems hostile but it's just how we show our feelings towards each other".

America nodded slowly and then smiled, as if some internal lightbulb had just lit up in his head. He stepped forward and punched England in the arm and then smiled.

England raised an eyebrow at him "and, what was that for?" he asked in voice that said he said clearly knew what it was about but was holding in a laugh because he couldn't believe the Yankee was dumb enough to assume it'd work.

America then beamed "I'm showing my feels like your brothers do! Will you date me now then?"

England laughed and then sighed while chuckling "It really is a brother thing, anyone else bothers me and I won't hesitate to kick their ass".

America gulped and England continued with a smirk "Since it's a one off and your an idiot I'll let you off with a warning". America smiled and then England continued while rolling his eyes "and no, I won't go out with you".

America whined for about a minute after that and a knock came on the door.

England groaned, knowing full well who it had to be at the door and grudgingly opened it, a flash of a red and blue uniform striding past him into the house.

"Angleterre, Et az been to long, 'ow 'ave you been? France asked, noticing the American in the room but turning his back on him and ignoring him, focusing only on the Brit.

"I personally don't think it's been long enough, but whatever, what're you doing here?" England sighed, simply shrugging his shoulder and sighing.

"Well as I said, I 'ave not seen you in a while and I wanted to spend time with you, maybe a date?" He flashed a charming smile and pulled a rose out of nowhere, pointing its stunning red petals toward England.

"I'm not going on a date with you France so you can just drop that idea now" England responded, rolling his eyes and then continued "How long do you two intend to stay here anyway?".

"I just wanna hang out~ maybe watch a movie or something" America said childishly, holding up a DVD that was his latest horror movie.

France chuckled and then said sarcastically "Oui, ze American is so good with horror movies, It can only end well".

America was about to retort but England cut across him "I dont mind a movie, as long as it's just a movie and not some stupid attempt at getting me to 'fall for you'".

America beamed and replied cheerily "Of course, that's what friends do, come on it'll be great! I got this one from Japan, their horrors are so messed up!".

France rolled his eyes and then said sweetly "I'd love to join you, I love to watch all types of film". It was ku d of true, France did like watching movies, not horrors but still, he wasn't going to leave his Brit alone with the idiot American.

"Alright then we'll watch a movie, but I mean it, no funny business" England said, taking the DVD from America and placing it in the DVD player.

"Yes! Thanks dude! You rock~" America beamed, jumping onto the sofa and resting his arm comfortably on the armrest.

England sat on the sofa beside America and then France sat quickly beside England, not letting England be alone with the American for any amount of time.

The movie was indeed scary, rather grotesque. America was only naturally screaming and crying, France was actually quiet disgusted and holding a pillow up to his face, his eyes peaking over the top from time to time and England… well he was completely unfazed, showing his usual bored face.

By half way through France was cowering under the pillow and America was freaking out and had his hands wrapped around the Brit, who was used to America being a baby about horror movies so just did the usual in this situation and patted his head.

England stood up and America whimpered. "Im just going to the loo America, I'll be right back" England tutted, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

"So zis is how you are getting to Angleterre huh? Get frightened like the little child and have him look after you?" France hissed when he knew England was out of earshot.

"Pft, just cause your jealous cause you didn't think of something this awesome" America sneered, giving a triumphant thumbs up and beaming, ignoring the movie, that frankly scared the crap out of him, for now.

"Heh, like I would want a pity pat on ze head! I am looking for love 'ere, not a mother~" France sneered, glaring triumphantly over at the American.

"That's not what I'm doing you pompous bastard!" America shouted, standing up and glaring at the Frenchman.

"Please Amerique, you are just ridiculous!" France retorted, also standing up, and facing the cocky American.

"Ridiculous? Hah, try saying that when I'm finally dating the dude and your left alone with your perverted self!" America sneered, clearly ready to start a serious fight.

"Oh please, your useless attempts aren't going to win his heart! Your just a pathetic child in his eyes!" France laughed cruelly, posing himself to fight as well.

England has walked in a minute ago and stood in the doorway, listening in annoyance, his anger growing by the second.

"They're not childish, they're sincere and sweet, not perverted and flashy like any of your ideas!" America retorted, crossing his arms and turning his back on the frenchman.

"My ideas are not perverted or flashy!, I am ze country of romance and passion, zhey are thoughtful and enjoyable on all levels" France said, yet again pulling a rose from nowhere and flashing that smile of his.

England chose this point to butt in in the way he most wanted to. He snook up behind them as they weren't paying any attention and grabbed their jackets, dragging them to the front door and hurling them outside.

"I don't have tone for any of your crap!" England shouted when they both hit the pavement outside, slamming the door.

"Wait! Iggy dude! What about the movie?" America called desperately, knocking on the front door again.

England opened the door a minute later and threw the DVD at America, snarling while doing so "It's England not Iggy! and take the damn thing, I knew this had to be some stupid plan, god you two are ridiculous! Just give up and go home!". He then slammed the door again and stormed off.

America and France knocked on the door and called his name and phone for the next hour until they finally gave up, grudgingly walking off and going home.

So America's movie night plan was a huge failure… what will they try next!

{{Haha, that was such a fail! heh anyway, hope ye enjoyed this chapter, Want to send in suggestions on the next attempt and outcome for these wacky pairs? Please R&R! Until next time~}}


End file.
